The inventive concept relates to a method of manufacturing a light-emitting diode package, and more particularly, to a method of manufacturing a light-emitting diode package that reduces optical loss to improve light extraction efficiency.
Light-emitting diode chips emit light by combining electrons and holes in an active layer of compound semiconductors. The light-emitting diode chips may be packaged and used. Due to structures and manufacturing methods of light-emitting diode packages, optical loss may occur in light emitted from the light-emitting diode packages. Therefore, there is a need for a manufacturing method or structural technology of light-emitting diode packages that reduce optical loss when light is emitted to outer areas to improve light extraction efficiency.